femalevillainsfandomcom-20200214-history
Rebecca (The House Sitter)
'Rebecca '(Ashley Dulaney) is the main villainess of the 2015 Lifetime film The House Sitter (alternately titled Welcome Home; airdate December 27, 2015). Backstory Rebecca was a professional house sitter, outwardly appears to be a polite and doting woman, if a bit socially awkward. However, beneath her angelic surface, Rebecca was a psychopath who frequently moved in with people to integrate herself into the lives of their family. If they don't accept her, she murders them, as shown in the opening as a woman and her boyfriend walk in to find her parents' corpses, tied to chairs at the kitchen table, before Rebecca can be heard say "Welcome home" before presumably killing them as well. Events Rebecca then house sits for a new family, the Lawrences. The family is going away for a vacation, with mother and wife Sara Lawrence hoping the trip will help them heal after the death of her daughter Lauren. But after seeing everyone miserable to be back at their cabin (it being the site of Lauren's death), the family decides to go home early. After Sara calls Rebecca to warn her, we see that Rebecca has been looking at the Lawrence photo albums, already obsessed with her newest family. When they return home, Rebecca fakes calling her next job and tells Sara that the family can't accommodate her arriving early. Sara offers to let Rebecca stay with them until then, which Rebecca graciously accepts. She then tries to chat with Sara's daughter Amy, who finds Rebecca's behavior weird. At dinner, Rebecca insists on taking a photo with Sara, Amy, and Sara's husband Kyle. After that, Rebecca began her plan to worm her way into the family, bonding with Sara and allowing her to open up about the accident that killed Lauren. While out at an antique shop, the shopkeeper refers to Rebecca as Claire, certain that she recognizes her from another town. Rebecca insists she has her confused before rushing Amy away. Intrigued, Amy begins to dig into Rebecca's past as Rebecca begins to sabotage Amy's relationship with Sara. After killing the shopkeeper with a fatal injection, Rebecca drugged Amy's water bottle, causing her to pass out before Sara comes home, and she lies to Sara saying that Amy came home drunk. The next morning, Sara confronts Amy, causing a rift between them. Amy learns from their elderly neighbor that Rebecca told her that she had a sister named Claire and she also gets into contact with Scott Foster, the only surviving member of a family Rebecca lived with that died in a mysterious fire, who tells her how close Rebecca got to his parents and how she disappeared right after their deaths. But at this point, Rebecca has her own schemes going on. She seduces Amy's boyfriend Travis while wearing Amy's clothes and the two have sex, with Rebecca taking pictures of her body using Amy's phone. Later, she pretends to find the photos by accident when Sara comes home looking for Amy, which upsets Sara and causes another confrontation between her and her daughter. Amy calls Rebecca out on her lies, and Rebecca claims she had a twin sister named Claire who died in the fire with the Fosters. When Amy recognizes this as another lie, Rebecca breaks down in tears and claims that she had been trying to be Amy's friend before rushing from the room. Amy and Sara get into another fight that ends with Amy running from the house, with Rebecca watching from the upstairs window. Later that night, Amy returns home while Sara and Kyle are out searching for her, finding a photo album containing photos of Rebecca with various other families. Rebecca walks in and Amy confronts her, with Rebecca claiming that the other families she was with disappointed her and that she only wanted to belong. When Amy threatens to expose her lies and starts to walk out of the room, Rebecca knocks her out with a rolling pin. Amy wakes up in the basement and finds the corpse of Travis nearby. Rebecca is there and, when Amy asks if she's going to kill her, she says that she hadn't planned to and had actually looked forward to having a sister. Amy tries to scream for help when she hears her parents' car pull into the driveway, but Rebecca knocks her out again before going upstairs. She tries to casually chat about dinner with the panicked Sara and Kyle, gradually revealing her unstable side in the process. When the two try to get her to tell them where Amy is, Rebecca stabs Kyle before tying him and Sara to chairs at the kitchen table, waving a gun at them while serving dinner and engaging in casual conversation. Eventually, Amy escapes the basement and goes into the dining room while Rebecca is in the kitchen, taking Rebecca's gun before going out. Rebecca somehow senses Amy's presence and walks into the adjoining room to find Amy with the gun poised at her. Rebecca taunts Amy with her sister's death before Amy trips, allowing Rebecca to subdue her. Just before Rebecca can kill Amy, Sara frees herself and knocks Rebecca out with a wine bottle. She is presumably arrested for her crimes afterwards. Trivia *Ashley Dulaney also played villainous bully Harper in the 2015 Lifetime film Babysitter's Black Book, and later played villainess Courtney Brooks on The Inspectors. Gallery Rebecca on Amy's laptop.jpg|Rebecca snooping through Amy's laptop Rebecca with gun.jpg|Rebecca holding Sara and Kyle hostage Category:2010s Category:Blonde Category:Bondage Used By Villainess Category:Dissonant Serenity Category:Femme Fatale Category:Knife Category:Knocked Out Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Master Manipulator Category:Murderer Category:Murder: Poison Category:Pistol Category:Sociopath Category:Fate: Inconclusive